Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia!
is a nighttime spectacular entertainment Disney show shown at Phineas and Ferb's Fun Fair Carnival. It's a mix between World of Color, Fantasmic!, Remember... Dreams Come True, and Disney's Electrical Parade. Every year, new scenes are added. =Summary= This nighttime show features many scenes from Phineas and Ferb, fanon spin-offs, original scenes, as well as tie-ins with Disney movies. Note that Perry gets an appearance in every scene. From Today's Gonna Be a Great Day - The Grand Finale as a cameo - main character. Canon Scenes The canon scenes here actually have Disney movie tie-ins so try not to get it to confused. Fly High! Phineas and Ferb decide to go soaring in the skies and they meet a few Disney Characters along the way. Based off of the Phineas and Ferb episode, De Plane! De Plane! Background Music and Songs Songs * Big Ginormous Airplane (Phineas and Ferb) * A Whole New World (Aladdin) Background Music * Up Medley (Up) Characters Phineas and Ferb * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Fireside Girls Aladdin * Aladdin (Prince Ali Ababwa) * Princess Jasmine * Magic Carpet * Abu * Genie Up * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Kevin Hercules * Hercules * Phil * Pegasus WALL-E * WALL-E * EVE * BURN-E * Captain B. McCrea * M-O The Blue Rolling Seas Phineas and Ferb decide to go for an aquatic adventure when the Flynn-Fletcher Family are at Hawaii. Based off of the Phineas and Ferb 2 part episode, Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation. Background Music and Songs Songs * Do the A-Prime Calypso with Me (Phineas and Ferb) * Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo and Stitch) * He Mele No Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) Background Music * Aloha 'Oe (Lilo and Stitch) * Pini di Roma (Pines of Rome) (Fantasia 2000) * World of Color - Water Music (Part of Your World Medley Only) Characters Phineas and Ferb * Phineas * Ferb * A-Primes The Little Mermaid series =The Little Mermaid = * Sebastian * Princess Ariel * Flounder * Scuttle * Prince Eric * King Triton =The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning = * Shelbow * Ink Spot * Cheeks * Ray-Ray Lilo and Stitch * Lilo * Stitch * Nani Finding Nemo * Nemo * Dory * Squirt * Crush * Gill Fantasia 2000 =The Humpback Whale Family = * Papa Whale * Mama Whale * Baby Whale Romance Right at the nanosecond when Candace and Jeremy are finally a couple, a mist of love starts spreading to the universe and through time. Based off of an upcoming and unnamed Phineas and Ferb episode or Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. Background Music and Songs Songs * Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Background Music * Background Music: Piano Solo of So Close Characters Phineas and Ferb * Candace Flynn * Jeremy Johnson * Stacy Hirano * Coltrane * Jenny * Chad (From The Secret of Success) Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * Lumière * Cogsworth * Mrs. Potts * Chip Summer Belongs to You! Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends go around the world, with Vanessa too! Based off of the Phineas and Ferb special, Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. Background Music and Songs Songs * Reorchestrated version of Summer Belongs to You (Song) * Reorchestrated Version of Bouncin' Around the World * Reorchestrated version of Follow the Sun Background Music * A medley of Alan Menken's Disney background music. * Shorter version this video * Shorter version of this video * Shorter version of this video Characters * Phineas * Ferb * Candace * Isabella * Buford * Baljeet * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Quirky Worky World A compilation of The Big Ideas in Perry's point of view. Based off of every Phineas and Ferb episode. Background Music and Songs Songs * Quirky Worky Song Background Music * An orchestrated medley of the Quirky Worky Song Characters * Perry the Platypus * Phineas * Ferb * Isabella * Buford * Baljeet * Django Brown * Irving Fanon Scenes That would be up to you. You can put ONE scene of your fanon works if you want to. Also, the scenes have to be Disney movie quality also like Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Fantasia World, or something... Sheriffs in Town! Daisy Hernandez is the new sheriff in town, or so she thought..... Based on the upcoming fanfic, Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover. Toy Story Songs *Woody's Roundup (instrumental as background music during Judy's and Woody's "fight") *You've Got a Friend in Me (sung as a duo by Woody and Daisy Hernandez) Phineas and Ferb Songs *Today is Gonna Be a Great Day! (sung by everyone in the end) Phineas and Ferb Characters *Phineas Flynn *James the Cowboy (Ferb Fletcher) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Candace Flynn Fanon Characters *Judy Pride (Daisy Hernandez) *Lizz Megaparsec (Didi Martinez-Hernandez) Toy Story Characters *Woody Pride *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl *Bullseye *Lotso Original Scenes There are many original scenes too. Today's Gonna Be a Great Day The grand opening scene featuring Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. Background Music and Songs Songs * 2000 piece orchestrated version of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * World of Color theme song Flameguin The Fireside Girls were at camp and they were making a campfire until suddenly when the fire went out, a monstrous creature of burning fire dubbed by the Fireside Girls, Flameguin, came out and attacked the campsite. More information is coming. The Carnival of Darkness Buford and Baljeet save each other from being chased from an evil stranger. Background Music and Songs Background Music * Reorchestrated music from the Halloween Party 2009 * Reorchestrated version of One Little Scare Ought To Do You Some Good Characters * Buford * Baljeet * Evil Stranger Irving and Django Brown Once they show good friendship, a kaleidoscope of new ideas they can do together shows up. Background Music and Songs Background Music Colors of the Wind The Grand Finale Perry and Mickey team up to make all the visitors at Phineas and Ferb's Fun Fair Carnival feel that one of the best nighttime shows ever created using the main parts of all the scenes, magic, music, special effects, water, water fountains, lasers, fire, mist, smoke, color, and fireworks. Background Music and Songs Background Music * 2000 piece orchestrated version of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day (Reprise) * World of Color Finale Characters Phineas and Ferb * Sorcerer Perry Walter Elias Disney's Characters * Mickey Mouse (Sorcerer Mickey) World of Color Based Scenes Nature's Universe * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omg_gAIRfF8&feature=related Scenes * Firebird Suite (With Spring Sprite and Elk) * Alice in Wonderland (Golden Afternoon/I'm Late) (NEW!!!) * Pocahontus (Colors of the Wind/Just Around the Riverbend) * The Old Mill (Little April Showers) * Pirates of the Carribean (A Pirate's Life for Me/He's a Pirate) Phineas and Ferb Cameos * Perry the Platypus The Dark Nightmares of Hell/The Bright Dreams of Heaven * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0ZkBKy5LP0&feature=related (Beauty and the Beast Transformation Scene is replaced by Heaven's Light) Scenes * Firebird Suite (With Firebird) * Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria * Lion King (prolouge) * Enchanted (So Close) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Heaven's Light) (NEW!!!) Phineas and Ferb Cameos * Perry the Platypus * Dark Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) Disney Movie and Musical Based Scenes Beauty and the Beast: Our Rosy Transformation of Love TBA (Note: This scene comes before "The Grand Finale" so it acts as the pre-finale.) Perry's Amazing Universe Perry thanks the guests for seeing the presentation by putting his own little water show called Perry's Amazing Universe. This also serves as the exit scene for Background Music and Songs Songs * World of Color Exit Music Background Music * Perry the Platypus theme song * Phineas and Ferb theme song =Cast= More cast to be announced. * Perry - Dee Bradley Baker * Phineas - Vincent Mertella * Ferb - Thomas Sangster * Candace - Ashley Tisdale * Isabella - Alyson Stoner * Buford - Bobby Gaylor * Baljeet - Maulik Pancholy * Irving - Jack McBrayer * Django - Alec Holden * Vanessa - Olivia Olson * Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire * Jeremy - Mitchel Musso * Stacy - Kelly Hu * Coltrane - Corbin Bleu * Jenny - Alyson Stoner * Chad - TBA =''!!!''= Do not edit except for Fanon Scenes. Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers Category:Jeremy Johnson